


Twice Removed [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by astolat"I fully recognize it's beneath you," I told him, having given him a sketch of Lily's problem. "The necklace is only worth a measly twenty or thirty grand, and it's not as though you've ever considered yourself in Miss Rowan's debt — ""Grrh," Wolfe said, so I took it that my point had been made and moved on.
Relationships: Archie Goodwin/Lily Rowan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Twice Removed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twice Removed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093686) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:21:27
  * **File type:** MP3 (19.8 MB) | M4B (5.3 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0005.zip)
  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0006.zip)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Twice Removed_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093686)
  * **Author:** astolat
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel
  * **Music:** ["Hungaria" by Latché Swing (CC-BY-NC-SA)](https://www.freemusicarchive.org/music/Latch_Swing/demo_2008/Hungaria)




End file.
